Talk:Guild versus guild
This page needs some more updating. Missing so far: Usage of guild thief, ganking, flagrunner and any mentioning of tactics, exact amount of faction for a win (this did change with the last patch. I know it is 500 sometimes but I heard it can be different?) - Xeeron 21. Sept. 2005 :I seldom do GvG. I can be of no assistance there. If you can do it, great. --Karlos 10:47, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) ::I am not the greatest of all GvG players, but if I find the time I will add something on tactics. And sorry for messing up the recent changes system, I am new to wiki and to tired not to make faults atm. Xeeron 21. Sept. 2005 About VoD, I think the NPCs always head to the flag stand, but I dunno. It's not in the center of each map, but it is centered between the two lords. --Fyren 19:54, 12 December 2005 (UTC) "After 35:00 the Guild Lord too will run to the center, almost definitely causing the end of the match thereafter." Yes, unless I am playing an the match goes on for another 65 minutes ... lol --Xeeron 09:20, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Has anyone confirmed that five players does not work? The more I read the more I see five as possible (3 + 2 henchies): http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=1600344&postcount=12 for instance (also heard from others). --Kryshnysh 23:44, 25 June 2006 (CDT) I was recently browsing through the Factions championship video (...) and I noticed that each team had 9 people. Do the guilds get an extra team mate for some odd reason in their battles? Kamahl 00:34, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Each team had a character added by ANet to just observe (and relay the game locally to people at the championship without a delay, I guess). Those characters were automatically killed/forced to -60% DP and did not take part in the matches. --Fyren 10:10, 30 September 2006 (CDT) henchie types Are they zaishen or the old styled henchies? Since Guild Halls moved from Cathan territory to Battle Isles I'm not quite sure. -SolaPan 17:37, 20 March 2006 (CST) :Old. --68.142.14.69 17:48, 20 March 2006 (CST) I just noticed that we are still missing the Bodyguards. Poor guys, they are the PvE courner of PvP, so noone feels responsible for them. Any odd trader would get his article immediatly for the PvE guys and any build just as soon from the PvP corner, but the bodyguards, who arguably are among the 10% most important NPCs of the game, dont. --Xeeron 22:12, 23 March 2006 (CST) ladder scoring formula if any of you knows the ladder scoring formula or an article dealing with this thing it maybe interesting to add it here. edit:I found on an french forum, the contribution of Tul that explain well the system based on the ELO Chess system here is the main article dealing with gvg stuff, i'll take time to upgrade the wiki article based on this. --Semper, 19 July 2006 ok guild rating article already deals with the subject. useless work...-_- --Semper VoD I have found this does not affect everyone in the match. I've experienced times when the enemy's NPC's(all but Guildlord) have been killed and the VoD condition was simply removed from my effects monitor. Has anyone else encountered similair circumstances?-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 13:32, 2 November 2006 (CST) :Was that before or after the change to how VoD works? Before the change the shout did elapse like all shouts after some time, and had to be reapplied by NPCs close to you. --Xeeron 04:30, 3 November 2006 (CST) NPC attributes Anyone want to try and figure these out? Too busy myself this weekend, but willing to try later. Automated Tournments I'm going to start working on updating this article with the automated tourment information as it comes in. Any help is great! Trogam 14:00, 8 April 2007 (CDT) How is a GvG match dicided in a tournament if neither side can kill each other or the GL after 25 min???--129.21.123.8 03:38, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :I couldn't tell you because I don't think that has ever happened with two team that are actually trying to win. It's pretty hard NOT to kill either the other team or the GL after VoD Turk Nagona 22:11, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Draw? My guild just had a match that was a draw. Has anyone else ever seen this happen? IceNutz 21:47, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :Care to give... erm, ANY details as to how this happened? --Foblove 21:48, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::or a screen shot? really far-fetched 67.162.10.70 22:01, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::wasn't in the match myself but watched the replay. it seems that the guildlords died within about 1 second of each other. wasn't thinking to take a ss then either =/ IceNutz 22:26, 29 July 2007 (CDT) If both Guild Lords are killed within about 30 seconds of eachother's death, the match is considered a draw. It might be 10 or so seconds actually, not sure. :that's not true... 67.162.10.70 22:21, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::It's somewhere around 3-5s. --Fyren 03:21, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::: My guess it's somewhere around that time too... a long time ago I fought vs ritspike and it ended up in a draw, we killed their lord about 2s later (late reply but w/e) Supreme 12:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) i have we were about to kill lord and it said guild match ended prematurely both parties left and it was draw 22:00, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :You're responding to comments from 2007-July and 2008-January. VoD is a lot different. you must have both dealt 0 damage to your opponents Guild Lord, or an exact equal amount (which is in theory the same ,but in practise a lot different for GvGs and inpredictability). Basically, you were too bad? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 22:04, 9 August 2008 (UTC) 10 vs 10 Is it just me, or would gvg be better with a ten man team? 10 classes....helps utilize a wider skill arc and makes the use of multiple classes more beneficial. (76.123.132.25 21:39, 9 November 2007 (UTC)) : My guess is people would just bring an extra warrior and a support class. It would end up just like what we have now. --Voidvector 02:28, 4 December 2007 (UTC) No... with the extra two slots people would start playing alot more spike builds and we would see the demise of balanced/pressure as we know it. Why spike? Because regardless of numbers well executed spikes will go through. The extra players will allow spikes to be cleaner and less catchable by a backline. People would have to start bringing a whole lot of passive defense. If they increase the amount of people they would need to add a secondary objective apart from the flag stand. Like the second flag stand on isle of meditation and the health shrine on the isle of wurms. (60.234.172.178 08:12, 18 March 2008 (UTC)). NPC battle I wonder which NPC's would win if both sides just sat afk until VoD... -[[User:The Bunny|'The Bunny']] 22:32, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :We should test, but it would probably change per guildhall.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 22:47, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :On three separate occasions with one of my guild mates, we tested the isle of solitude. All three times, the defending side ended up with a NPC advantage. Ranking matchups? The page states that guild are matched up for an automated match according to rank. However, it also states that on the rare occasion of two guild having the same rank, the guild with greater win/loss ratio will be designated the attacker. I'm almost positive that the author was thinking of rating because it's impossible for more than one guild to occupy the same exact rank# on the ladder at any time. Recent Changes to Gvg As you already know, there have been a bunch of changes recently to the Gvg gameplay. Taking the bodyguard's skills, removing the locks and guild theives, removing ViO and VoD, and changing it so the guild lord doesn't walk out anymore, what is anet doing? Are they dumbing it down so that newer players can get a better hold of Gvg easier. Are they removing most of the elements so that it is not much more than a big pvp battle? What's going on? Arcdash 12:30, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :VoDway was going on. Camping and tanking until VoD, then end it by using Scythes and Armor Ignoring/Penetrating shit. Indirectly, it is easier, yes, but also easier to balance. I don't know why the BGuard lost his skills, though... O_o" --- -- (s)talkpage 12:46, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :: VoDway wasn't bad, it was another build. All you do, if you're facing it, is kill them before, no hards. Basically, though, idk if Izzy reads this, or any of his team, but they just killed the game, no joke. Just go to tv and look at the matches, hardly any top100, and like no top 50 on there. The worse part, IMO, is that they went and f***ed up GvG, and they make rangers so strong that pvp is imblanced. Otherwise, I don't think removing VoD will help, considering noobs run VoDway a lot, it's just going to make it harder. I mean honestly, think about it. What they've basically done is made it so that you have to run balanced or spike. If you're a noob, you can't spike, you can't run balanced. It's doing nothing to help the game, and going back to my point, they just killed the game. I mean, honestly, I think it died when they made ZKeys, and didn't customize them. Of course, Pve will still go on, of course, AB and FFF is as big as ever, until they nerf it, but GvG, high end of course, the last reason this game was a big hit, and on the charts, has been slaughtered, and this game will slowly trickle down to nobody. And as for me, if they keep their current game balance team for GW2, I'm not buying it, and I know a LOT of people, I mean around 200 or 300 people, that agree. So, again, Izzy, or any of you, if you read this, keep in mind, you just lost a lot of customers in the original GW, because I know a lot of people who aren't recommending this game anymore, and, if you stay and keep doing what you've done to the current game, a lot of money, and your customer satisfaction, this is aimed towards all of ANet, has just tanked. /endrant Ramp Ager 2:44, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::The whole point was to bring back Balanced. If you can't run a damn balanced team, learn to play. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:26, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Question on the Team setup for GvG This section is a bit unclear to me, and i'd like some clarification if possible. when stated that half the team must be on the guild roster, that leads me to believe that if you have 4 guild members and 4 non guest players (from allied guilds i'd assume) that is a legal team in GvG. is this correct? also it mentions 5 to 8 players, i was under the impression that all GvG were 8 vs. 8. do the MATs allow 5 vs. 5 matches? thanks! Tzalaran 19:38, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, at least 4 people have to be in the guild. The other 4 can also be part of the guild, or they can be guests, allies, heroes, henchmen, or any combination of the above. The other part is unclear to me as well, so I'm going to remove it. --Macros 19:50, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::5 people, 3 H/H is a possible team setup; I've seen/massacred plenty Dunkoro's :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:08, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::The way it was worded was still confusing. --Macros 21:46, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::True enough. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:11, 24 June 2009 (UTC)